One year away from home
by lunatik89
Summary: “I’m not pouting” he hissed back.“Of course you are. The old hag shipped us off to some small ass country outside of the shinobi world just because an evil organization is after our ass." the Kyuubi muttered. NarutoXHarryPotter ItaNaru summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there^^**

**This is a Naruto Harry Potter crossover with Naruto paired up with Itachi. I dicided to write this some time ago after I noticed there are barely any HPXNaruto crossover with Itanaru. And most of them don't get uploaded anymore. That's just so sad TT_TT **

**Anyways here's the summary:**

**After Killerbee gets 'caught' by the Akatsuki, Naruto is the only jinchuuriki (if the spelling is wrong, it's on purpose XP) left. So Tsunade and the council decide to send Naruto to the Wizarding world, mainly Hogwarts. Naruto is to spend there a whole school term with an ANBU (Itachi XD ) as a guard, while they hopefully solve the Akatsuki problem. Takes place in Harrys fifth year at Hogwarts. After Naruto turns sixteen things get complicated. Naruto has to take over the position of a clan head in Konohas council , meaning he has to learn about diplomacy and other stuff. Then he finds out his guard is Itachi. He's seriously pissed off and gets into a fight with Itachi (I mean a real fight not some verbal fight).Then a marriage contract concerning him is found. . . **

**Just so you know Itachi didn't die after his wight with Sasuke, that was a blood clone. He faked his death in hopes that if Sasuke succeded in killing him he would get back to Konoha, but unfortunately Madara got to him before that could happen. (He was a spy for Konoha all along)**

**The rating is m 'cause there will hopefully be some lemons (if i succed in writing one^^)**

* * *

"English talking" _„Japanese talking"_

‚_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking/thinking"**

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

* * *

"_Come on, Naruto, stop pouting"_ said Kakashi. He leaned back into his seat and groaned softly.

Naruto scowled at his sensei.

'_A ninja with motion sickness, this is ridiculous' _he thought.

The two of them were sitting in two very uncomfortable seats of an airplane heading to England. If it weren't for the situation Naruto was in he would have laughed at his sensei's misfortune.

"_I'm not pouting"_ he hissed back.

"**Of cause you are. The old hag shipped us off to some small ass country behind the mists of the shinobi ****world just because an evil organization is after our ass. She seriously needs to get laid maybe she'd …"** the Kyuubi muttered. He too was pissed off at Tsunade for forcing Naruto to leave Konoha just before the real action with the Akatsuki began.

'_Eew… Kyuubi, SHUT UP. Eew I'm never going to get this picture out of my head. Come on Baa-chan doing__… that ….. I'm scarred for life.'_

A weak chuckle from his right brought Naruto back to reality. Kakashi's pale face was inches from his. Startled, Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat.

"_You okay, Naruto, you kind of seemed horrified for a minute"_ he stated, still chuckling, that is until his face, or what you could see of it, turned a slight green color. With a suffering groan he laid back in his seat again.

He and Kakashi were forced to wear civilian clothes for their journey to England. Kakashi was wearing a grey pullover, dark blue jeans and a jacket. Even though it was quite warm a scarf was covering the lower part of his face, a patch over his left eye hiding his Sharingan.

Naruto was wearing simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt with an orange swirl on it. He was not wearing his jacket.

They spent the rest of the flight in silence with Kakashi groaning softly with every motion the plane did. At the landing the older man finally lost the contents of his stomach to a brown paper-like bag. It was still early in the morning when the two ninjas arrived in London.

As they were leaving the plane Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"_Naruto, don't be angry at Hokage__-sama. You know she had no choice but to send you away, do you."_ Said Kakashi, still a bit pale.

"_I know Sensei, I'm not angry at her. I just hate it to leave. The village is in danger and I can do nothing to protect it. I'll never be a Hokage that way_" murmured Naruto, still pouting.

"_Naruto, we had to drag you out of Konoha by force, don't say such nonsense. You'll make a great Hokage." _

Naruto had nothing to reply to that, though the pout didn't disappear from his face as they made their way to the entrance hall of the London they would meat a man named Severus Snape who would bring them to the old fried of the Sandaime, someone called Dumbledore.

Kakashi was tying to find that man in the crowd of people while Naruto thought back on how he came to be in this situation.

_Naruto__ was taking a shower. It was early in the morning so it was quite a surprise for him as someone rung his doorbell._

_Cursing under his breath he made his way to answer, his hair was still covered in shampoo, with only a towel around his waist._

_A C__hunin messenger was at the door. They stood on the doorsteps for a few minutes just staring at each other._

_Naruto's eyebrow started twitching. The guy was checking him out._

_Over time Naruto had grow into a handsome, and though nobody would dare to say it to his face, pretty, young man. His face lost his baby fat and his whiskers thinned out. All in all his face looked like a more delicate version of the Yondaime though his eyes were a bit bluer and his hair was a shade blonder than that of his father. And even though he had grown quite a bit he was still too small for his age, only as tall as Sakura. His body was pretty slim. Kiba once said that he looked like a girl, he stayed unconscious for three days after that incident. _

_Clearing his throat__ he glared at the Chunin. _

_The Chunin blushed a dark red color, "Ho-hokage-sama asked for your presence in a council meeting," he stuttered, realizing he had been staring._

_With an annoyed huff Naruto slammed the door shut, right into the face of the man._

_Grumbling he made his way back to the bathroom. He still had to rinse out the shampoo out of his hair.__He quickly finished his shower and put on his clothes, all the while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid old hag"._

_As he entered the council chamber he instantly knew something was wrong. You could feel the tension in the air.__All of the council members were present. He was asked to take place on the chair that was standing in the middle of the round room. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you were called before this council so that we could inform you of an important matter" he was addressed by Koharu, one of the advisors of the Hokage, as soon as he took a seat._

_Naruto glanced at Tsunade. _

"_We recently were informed by the Raikage that Killerbee, the container of the Rokubi, was caught by the Akatsuki" she said sighting._

_Naruto's eye widened at that._

"_So I'm the last one left" he muttered quietly, more to himself that to the council. _

_They heard him anyway. _

"_Yes you are. And since you are the last jinchuuriki left, this council decided that you have to be kept out of reach of the Akatsuki" the Godaime continued._

"_What do you mean by that? Don't tell me I'll be followed by ANBU wherever I go" he groaned. He still remembered that a whole squad of them used to follow him around when he was small. _

_Noticing the dark look on Tsunade's face he became nervous._

"_No, Naruto, you will be sent away from this village" she said._

"_Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent comment._

"_You__ will be leaving Konohagakure; we will hide you at a safe place outside of the Shinobi nations."_

He still couldn't believe they really pulled it of. Now he was spending a whole year away from home, at some stupid school for wizards.

Kakashi would stay with him for a while, till the new school term started. And then he would have to spend the rest of they year with total strangers and an ANBU guard that would arrive the same time Kakashi had to leave.

It was the 12th of August and the school term started on the 1st of September, so he had barely two weeks before his sensei was replaced by an ANBU guard.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the tall black haired man that had joined him and Kakashi. He didn't even notice a conversation took place.

He was jerked out of his by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"_Naruto you ok? Don't space out on me"_ he said to Naruto in Japanese.

Only then did Naruto notice the tall, black haired man by their side. He had shoulder length black, slightly greasy, hair and a sneer on his face, that seemed to be was dressed in simple jeans, a dark shirt and a black coat. The clothes looked out of place on his tall frame. He was obviously a wizard. It seemed that he, like himself and Kakashi, was not used to this kind of attire.

"_This is the man that's supposed to pick us up, Severus Snape. He'll take us to their Ministry now, there we will meet Dumbledore-san" _Kakashi told him when he saw Naruto's questioning look.

Naruto bowed in greeting. The Snape person only nodded his head.

"Follow me" he said to Kakashi coldly, obviously annoyed that he had to pick them up.

The man turned around and made his way through the crowed of people to the exit, without sparing them another glance, not waiting for them.

"_What's wrong with him"_ Naruto asked his sensei.

Shrugging Kakashi followed the wizard out of the airport, Naruto at his side.

The followed the black haired man through the streets of London until they got to a deserted street with a red telephone booth.

Snape stepped inside. The he turned around and glared at them. Not understanding what he wanted from them the ninjas stared back.

"Come inside" Snape hissed at them.

"**That one needs to get laid, too" **Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto ignored him in favor of staring at Kakashi. Shrugging the copy ninja stepped inside the booth. Sighting Naruto followed after him.

Inside the booth was a heavily damaged phone. Nevertheless Snape picked up the phone and dialed.

After a short moment a cool female voice answered, her voice as clear as if she was standing right behind them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business"

The wizard answered for them. Naruto just shrugged at that.

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Snape attached his badge, which he had gotten out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared, and handed the other two badges to the two ninjas.

The female voice spoke again.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Then the floor of the telephone booth shuddered and they were sinking into the ground,

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day" said the women's voice after the floor of the booth came to a stop.

The door sprung open and they stepped out.

The next minutes passed like a blur. After being searched by the security wizard, Kakashi and Naruto followed Snape through the halls of the Ministry, that looked more like they would fit better into a palace then a ministry. Everything was shiny and highly polished.

After walking through some halls they stepped into a lift. Several paper aero planes were flapping above their heads. Snape made no move to same female voice announced the levels they were passing and the departments that were on that level.

As the voice announced "Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats"

As they stepped out of the lift they saw a person waiting for them. He was quite old, his long hair and beard were sliver and he was wearing long midnight-blue robes. His blue eyes twinkling at the three men warmly.

"Thank you, Severus. You may go now," he said to their unfriendly guide. After a short nod, Snape turned around and left.

Then he turned around and looked at the two ninjas. Smiling warmly he introduced himself in flawless Japanese.

" _You two must be Naruto-san and Kakashi-san. A pleasure to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore and it seems young Naruto here will spend this school term at my school."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it^^ Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes amis^^ **

**The 2nd chapther of my 2nd story on . Hope you like it. I had hard time with this chapter^^ It didn't want to turn out the way I wanted it to. -.-**

**Anyway, enjoy^^**

* * *

"English talking" _„Japanese talking"_

‚_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking/thinking"**

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

* * *

"_You__ two must be Naruto-san and Kakashi-san. A pleasure to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore and it seems young Naruto here will spend this school term at my school."_

* * *

The old man Dumbledore seemed to be a strange, maybe even a little crazy, character.

'_Who in their right mind would __dress, hell look like that,'_ Naruto thought, since he was not used seeing wizards around Dumbledore's appearance shocked Naruto quite a bit. _'He looks as if he's wearing a dress, for fucks sake! Oh god! What if all of them walk around like that?'_

Naruto shuddered at that.

In the meantime Dumbledore talked to an employee of the Department of the International Magical Co-operation. He needed to register as visitors to England so that there would not be any problems later on.

"_Usually I would not have to register you at all since the Ministry used to not __interfere with Hogwarts affairs. But recently it seems that the Minister has a problem with how I run the school. So just to make sure," _he had explained to the two ninjas, again in perfect Japanese.

Just when the registration was complete a red haired man came running straight at them. Completely out of breath he came to a stop before Dumbledore.

"Albus," he said between gasps, "the Hearing…. Harry's hearing, they changed the time … and the place… It already started… Department of Mysteries … Court room ten"

A hard look entered Dumbledore's eyes; you could feel he was angry.

"_Please follow me," _he said to Naruto and Kakashi. Then he nodded at the red head and hurried to the lift.

This time they went all the way down to the last level.

"Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice.

After they stepped out of the room they hurried through a corridor. At its end was a black door but instead of going through it they took the steps left to it. They came to a halt at the end of yet another corridor, one that looked tike it led to a dungeon, before huge wooden doors.

"_Follow me inside, but stay near the doors. But please be silent. Visitors are usually not allowed in there."_ Dumbledore said, turning around to look at them.

After they nodded in agreement he opened the doors and without further ado entered the room. A male voice was speaking in a ringing tone.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, "it said, "into offences committed under the Degree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery… "

After just a few words Naruto was already bored. He barely paid attention to the rest of the meeting. That is until he heard a terrible female voice that was sickly sweet. The women the voice belonged to resembled a toad so much, it was not even funny.

"**What is THAT? One of you summons? Please tell me it is not a human being. And it's wearing pink… PINK, ****"Kyuubi screamed in his cage, "I think my eyes are bleeding. Naruto? Naruto! Nooo, don't look at that thing. We're going to get blind."**

'_Would you shut up already, you're giving me a headache! I don't care how that thing looks like…ok scratch that, she's nearly as bad as Gai's and Lee's display of their youth. I wish I was deaf. That voice it's giving me the creeps."_

Naruto shuddered and looked away from the women to get a look at his surroundings. The Court room looked like a large dungeon. The walls were made of dark stone. The benches that rose at either side of the room were full with people. He didn't like the atmosphere in the room.

Bored he looked to his sensei only to find him reading Icha Icha again.

"_Nee, sensei? Do you think it's a good idea to read porn at __a Disciplinary Hearing?"_ asked Naruto, whispering.

"_Don't be silly Naruto. I'm not reading. I'm protecting__ my eyesight. Have you seen that pink thing up there?"_ Kakashi answered completely serious, making Naruto giggle.

As the Hearing continued Naruto did not fail to notice that the man with the green hat was completely unfit to be a lead a Court. He was losing his temper all of the time and it seemed he did not care for justice at all, like he wanted the kid to be found guilty. It pissed Naruto of, since it reminded him of how he was used to be treated in Konoha.

But Dumbledore seemed to have the situation under control. And after the court heard an eyewitness, that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, the boy, whose name was Harry Potter, was soon cleared of all charges.

After a quick good day the two ninjas and Dumbledore left the court room.

After leaving the Ministry of Magic Dumbledore brought them to Number twelve Grimmauld Place by something the old wizard called floo powder. It was the most terrible way of traveling ever. Naruto nearly lost his breakfast, meaning the junk he ate in the plane.

* * *

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was a strange place. It was dusty and it smelled terrible, at least to Naruto sensible nose. People went in and out of the place and every time it became loud, the portraits in the house would start screaming obscenities at everyone in sight.

When they arrived at the house with Dumbledore they were greeted by a friendly red headed woman, who introduced herself as Molly Weasley.

As Dumbledore had to leave on urgent business Kakashi took it upon himself to introduce himself as well as Naruto.

In the kitchen they met the people he would spent most his time with for the rest of his year in England. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley as well as Hermione Granger. She was a friend of the Weasley family and the only person around his age without red hair. They were all pretty nice though Hermione reminded him of Sakura; they had the same know-it-all attitude. He already took a liking to the twins, since they were pranksters. Another person he instantly took a liking to was Sirius Black, the owned of the house he would be staying at till the beginning of the school term. He was easy to talk to.

Just as they were about to sit down for lunch the red head from the ministry and the black haired boy from the Court room joined them in the kitchen. The man turned out to be Mr. Weasley and the boy was Harry Potter, who seemed to be a celebrity somehow.

After the two of them explained to the rest how the Hearing went Fred, George and Ginny started a happy dance, much to the annoyance of Mrs. Weasley.

When the three of them had finally shut up Naruto and Kakashi were introduced to Harry, since Mr. Weasley had to leave to work. Harry seemed very interested in them for some reason.

After lunch Kakashi and Naruto were shown to their room. It was kind of dusty but they could leave with it.

"Since you just arrived today you must be tired so I'll leave you to rest. But from tomorrow onwards you'll be helping with the cleaning of the house like everyone else," Mrs. Weasley said to them before she left them alone.

"_Déjà vu,"_ Naruto said.

"_What?"_ asked his sensei.

"_Clean__ing. It reminds me of all the D-rank missions we had to do with team seven,"_ Naruto explained, shuddering at the memory.

The blond jinchuuriki then decided to take a nap. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were cleaning another room of the house. When they were left a lone Harry started a conversation. He was suspicious of the two guys that were staying with them now.

They were told that Dumbledore was a friend of Naruto parents who both died on the day the blond was born. After the death of his godfather some weeks ago Dumbledore was left as his legal guardian. So until the boy came of age he had to stay with Dumbledore.

Of cause Harry didn't believe that. Something about the two of them was different. They didn't even seem like they were wizards. Though they didn't appear like Muggles either. It was strange. Especially Kakashi seemed suspicious, since he was hiding the most part of his face. He even ate with the scarf hiding his face and sometimes he behaved like a soldier. The only explanation he could come up with was that maybe Dumbledore hired them to guard Hogwarts or him.

"So, what's with the two guys who are staying with us now?" asked Harry, "You think Dumbledore want them to guard Hogwarts or something?"

"I don't think so Harry. Only the younger one will come to Hogwarts. Kakashi only stays till the beginning of the term." Hermione explained to him.

"Yeah but didn't that Kakashi bloke say that another one will take his place?" Ron interfered.

"Ron, be reasonable. Naruto is only fifteen. How could he possibly guard anything? Did you take a look at him? He didn't seem that tough," Hermione stated.

"Well, what do you think they are here for?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

" Maybe they are really here because Naruto's godfather died so now he has to live with Dumbledore, as his guardian, until he's of age." said Hermione.

"That's stupid. If Dumbledore is really his guardian shouldn't Blondie live with _him _. Why does he live with us?" queried Harry.

"Fine then. We'll keep an eye on them. Happy now?" snapped Hermione.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there^^**

**Here's the third chapter of my fic. Somehow the chapters of this story tend to be longer than those of my other story. Strange^^**

**Anyway, hope you like it^^ **

"English talking" _„Japanese talking"_

‚_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking/thinking"**

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

* * *

"_Well, what do you think they are here for?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time._

" _Maybe they are really here because Naruto's godfather died so now he has to live with Dumbledore, as his guardian, until he's of age." said Hermione._

"_That's stupid. If Dumbledore is really his guardian shouldn't Blondie live with him . Why does he live with us?" queried Harry._

"_Fine then. We'll keep an eye on them. Happy now?" snapped Hermione._

* * *

The last weeks of the summer holiday passed quickly for Naruto. Most of the time he had spent cleaning Grimmauld Place with Harry Ron and Hermione. Kakashi wanted him to get to know them since he would be around them for the rest of the year. He felt like fresh out of the Academy again, doing a never ending D-rank mission.

'_And I thought catching that stupid cat, Tora, was horrible,'_ Naruto thought.

It was not so much the cleaning that made his time at Grimmauld Place horrible as the strange, creepy creatures living _everywhere_ in that old house. Like that thing that was hiding in an old writing desk, a Boggart or something like that. A Boggart apparently transformed itself into the thing you feared the most. Creepy.

At one time he, Kakashi and Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley to by school supplies and a wand for Naruto. The trip there was the best thing that had happened to Naruto since he arrived in England. The place was fascinating with its many shops and people. Though he still didn't understand what was so exiting about a stick of wood. All the things wizards did with a wand he could do without. That's when he decided wizards were just lazy or they wouldn't use magic for everything. Really e_verything_.

'_I bet Shika would die to learn magic, the lazy bastard,'_ he thought the first time Mrs Weasley did her chores with magic, _'No more D-rank missions and much more time for cloud watching and sleeping'_

Soon he had to say goodbye to Kakashi. He really didn't want to spend the whole year with some stuck-up ANBU as a babysitter but he really had no choice in that, stupid Baa-chan. But he would get back at her for that. He had sent a message to Shizune telling her about the secret hiding place of Tsunade's sake, which most probably has been confiscated by now.

He has been growing more anxious everyday until it was the 31st of August. Kakashi had already packed his things and would leave as soon as his replacement arrived.

And then Konoha would be hunting down the last members of the Akatsuki, without him, while he was stuck in a stupid school for wizards in the middle of nowhere.

Two and a half years he had been training for the one purpose, to grow strong enough to get Sasuke back and to be able to fight the Akatsuki. He had trained like crazy until he collapsed from exhaustion and now the stupid council forced him into hiding while his precious people fought his fight. It was frustrating as hell.

So it was no surprise to Kakashi when Naruto tried to talk him into taking him back to Konoha.

"Naruto, for the last time, I can't take you back with me. Tsunade would kill me. … or worse she could ban Icha Icha… ." Kakashi explained with a sigh.

"So your book is more important than me" the blond jinchuuriki pouted.

"Naruto stop pouting."

"Sensei, I don't want to stay here. I can't. Not while you're fighting the Akatsuki without me. They are after **me**, so why am I not allowed to fight them?"

"Naruto you are the last one. The last jinchuuriki. You're the one thing they need and we're not gonna let them have you. It's only for a year."

"ONLY A YEAR: THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME FOR THEM TO KILL ALL OF YOU. PAIN HAS SIX BODIES. SIX. HE KILLED JIRAIYA. AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE OTHERS CAN DO OR WHO THEY ARE. I'M NOT GONNA SIT HERE WHILE MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE ARE FIGHTING MY FIGHT," Naruto finally snapped.

The next thing Kakashi did surprised Naruto. For the first time in… ever Kakashi enveloped him in a hug.

"I know, Naruto. But we can't let you fight them. If they get to you it's over. Not just for you but for everyone. You've been protecting the village all of your life it's about time we give something back," he told Naruto, still hugging him.

When the blond didn't talk back the older Nin knew he had finally convinced Naruto to stay.

They never noticed the moving string under the door.

* * *

Around midday the time to say goodbye had come. Kakashi's things were all packed up, sealed in a storage scroll, and he was ready to go but he still had to wait to the ANBU to finally show up.

He and Naruto and all the people who were at Grimmauld place were assembled in the kitchen were Kakashi's replacement were supposed to appear.

Suddenly a flock of ravens appeared out of nowhere; they melted together and formed a human shape.

The man that stood before them was tall, clad in a simple black ANBU uniform with a katana strapped to his back. He had long silky, black hair that was put together in a low ponytail and a white porcelain mask was covering his face, it had the shape of a raven.

Needless to say his appearance scared the shit out of the wizards. At first glance they assumed that he was a Death Eater. Most of them had drawn their wands and were ready to attack him.

That was when Kakashi stepped in. He went straight to the man and said: "About time you arrived."

"Hello to you to Kakashi-senpai" the raven answered in a deep silky voice and then he turned to greet Naruto with a nod and a "Naruto-kun".

"What's with the mask?" asked Ron.

"It's part of the job," the ANBU answered without turning away from Naruto, still mustering the blonde. Somehow Naruto had the feeling he knew the man, he just couldn't remember from where.

"Anyway, Naruto it's time to say goodbye," Kakashi said, instantly gaining the blondes attention.

"I really wished I could go with you Sensei," he mumbled.

Kakashi pulled his student into a hug.

"I'll see you in a year. Stay out of trouble, Naruto," the copy Nin whispered to Naruto and with a swirl of leafs he was gone.

* * *

After that Naruto spend the rest of the day with packing for Hogwarts and sulking, the ANBU following him all the time. It pissed him off. He knew it was his job to keep an eye on him, but really, he didn't have to follow him around all the time.

'I really hope he won't do that at school. The students will avoid me like the plague with a creepy stalker like that,' he thought.

"**Hehehehe, you should be used to being stalked with that Hyuuga girl following you everywhere."**

'Don't remind me. Hinata is nice and all, but those eyes of her are so damn creepy. She can see through things. Every time she's around I feel kind of naked.'

"**Hehe, not to forget that Neji boy." **

'Nah, Neji is cool, he wouldn't do that.'

"**I wouldn't be too sure about that. The boy is a closet pervert I'm sure of that."**

'… . I'm a pervert magnet, am I not?'

"**Yes you are."**

'Kami hates me.'

"**Not really, just got a fucked up sense of humour."**

'Why am I even talking to you?'

"**Because I am the mighty demon Lord Kyuubi no…."**

Fortunately for Naruto he was brought back to reality by a worried Mrs Weasley, missing the rest of Kyuubi's rant.

"Naruto, my dear, are you all right? You spaced out for a moment," she said, when Naruto nodded she continued, "Have you packed everything?"

"I did."

"Good. It's late already, you should go to sleep. We have to wake up early. The train leaves at 11 o'clock and we still have some things to do in the morning"

After that she left the room. After a glare at the ANBU he went to sleep.

'This is really fucked up. He doesn't know who I am and he hates me already,' Itachi thought sighting inwardly before going to bed as well.

* * *

The following morning at Grimmauld Place twelve was very chaotic. School trunks were everywhere. Every few minutes someone stumbled over something causing the portraits on the walls to scream obscenities and Mrs Weasley was close to a heart attack.

When everyone was ready they went to King's cross, leaving the luggage with a creepy wizard named Moody. Sirius accompanied them to the station in the form of a giant black dog and Naruto's baby sitter slash ANBU hedged himself into a teenage boy a bit older than the blonde jinchuuriki himself.

They passed through a wall to get to the train. That was where they said goodbye to Mrs Weasley and Sirius. The ANBU had dropped his henge and many people were staring at him. It was really embracing.

As fast as he could he got on the train. He tried to find an empty compartment but the only most of them were already full. So chose a compartment that was close to empty. The only person in it was a blond girl. Having no other choice he took a seat next to the window, completely ignoring the raven.

Soon Ginny, Harry and another boy joined them.

* * *

**That's it for now^^**

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**P.S. Somewhere above I mentioned a "**moving string under the door."**. I mean the Extendable Ears of course^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

!!!!! Hello!!!!!

**I'm back. Finally. Sorry for the long wait. I had a really really big writer block. Then I was in Rome (I love Rome^^) and had too little time to write since I had to go to school ****till the end of June. Anyway, here's the 4****th**** chapter of 'One year away from home' I hope you like it.**

**The next chapter will come soon hopefully, depends on the weather here in Germany ****(can't stay at home if the weather is good^^). But I already know what the next chapter will contain I just have to write it down.**

**To all those that wait for the next chapter of Mating Issues I want to tell that the next chapter is coming soon, too^^**

**Have fun **

* * *

"English talking" _„Japanese talking"_

‚_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking/thinking"**

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

* * *

_As fast as he could__, he got on the train. He tried to find an empty compartment but the only most of them were already full. So chose a compartment that was close to empty. The only person in it was a blond girl. Having no other choice he took a seat next to the window, completely ignoring the raven._

_Soon Ginny, Harry and another boy joined them. _

* * *

"_Stupid baa-chan… stupid train… stupid England… stupid cactus… stupid green slime…" _Naruto cursed under his breath as he tried to get rid of the green slime he had been covered with… by a ticklish cactus.

"**Ticklish cactus****… covered you with slime. Hahaha. That's nearly as funny as that one time Akamaru pissed on you." **Kyuubi snorted.

'_Oh shut up, fur ball. That's not funny!' _the blonde yelled mentally.

"God, I'm not even a month here and I hate it already… And how can I get rid of that green shit?" Naruto nearly screamed.

There he was, sitting innocently next to a window, thinking and then he was suddenly covered in green pus.

* * *

_Naruto had been deep in thought… or rather brooding. Again._

"**You are slowly turning into an Uchiha, kit."**_ Kyuubi stated._

'_I'm not brooding, I'm just thinking of different ways I would like to kill the remaining members of the Akatsuki, since it's their fault I'm here in the first place!' Naruto answered._

"**Well, technically it also is their fault that I am inside you now… since Madara is the leader**** ..."**

'_Why thank you almighty de__mon lord Kyuubi-sama for reminding me of that!' the blonde replied sarcastically._

"**Good to know I'm finally appreciated!"**

'_Didn't you hear the sarcasm in that statement?' _

"**I heard it. But I choose to ignore it"**

_Just as Naruto was thinking of a witty reply for Kyuubi something slimy hit him straight in the face._

_His first reaction was to blink stupidly then he looked down on himself and discovered that he was covered in green slime. When he looked around he noticed that he wasn't the only one. Every other person in the compartment seemed to be covered in the same green slime more or less. Well except the ANBU with hisn damned ANBU-reflexes._

_The small grey cactus in the hand of that Neville boy was obviously the culprit._

_At Naruto's glare the boy, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out if his eyes._

"_S- sorry" he gasped. "I haven't tried that before… didn't realise it would be quite so… don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the flood and Naruto tried to wipe it off of his face_

"_Would somebody please tell me how I got covered in this crap?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow was already twitching in irritation._

"_W –well I was only showing Harry t-the d-defence m-mechanisms of m-my mimbulus mimbletonia… so I-I t-tickled it w-with my quill," the boy stuttered. _

'_I'm gonna kill someone… I need to get out of here before I murder that idiot' the blonde thought murderously._

_Before anyone could say anything (or he murdered poor Neville) Naruto had already opened the train window and had jumped outside, completely ignoring the panicked yells of the others._

* * *

Itachi slowly was developing a headache.

'_Really, what was he thinking, jumping out of the window like that?'_ Itachi cursed mentally.

After Naruto had jumped out of the window the Hogwarts students panicked. No wonder, for they had never seen a ninja before Kakashi and Naruto arrived in England. All at once they had started screaming, running to the window, looking for Naruto.

Only when the Neville boy tried to leave the compartment, to look for a teacher, Itachi finally intervened. Neville was nearly out of the door when the ANBU grabbed his shirt, stopping him from leaving.

"What are you doing? Let him go. We have to stop the train. Uzumaki could die if we don't help him. NOW!" the Potter boy screamed at him.

"There is no need for that. Naruto-kun is perfectly fine…" Itachi tried to explain before the red headed girl interrupted him.

"FINE? HE JUMPED OUT OF THE BLOODY WINDOW OF A MOVING TRAIN! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBELS?" she screeched.

"Would you please be silent and let me finish!" he said in a cold tone that instantly shut her up. "Naruto-kun is fine and if you had listened to Dumbledore-san, as he explained who and what we are, you would have known. We are Shinobi. Naruto could have jumped off a muggle skyscraper and he would live. Besides, he didn't jump off the train, he's on the roof."

"What is he doing on the roof?" Potter asked.

"He wants to be alone" Itachi answered. "He has a short temper, especially after Kakashi left, and he really doesn't want to be here in the first place. He just needs some time alone to calm down."

"Why is he even here if he doesn't want to be? He should have stayed at home instead. He's been a real jerk all the time he was here." the Weasley girl mumbled.

"He really didn't have a choice in the matter. He was sent here for his own safety." Itachi snarled as he followed Naruto out of the window.

* * *

Naruto was still sitting on the roof of the train, sulking, when the ANBU sat down beside him.

For a while nobody said a word.

"You really gave the wizards a scare back there." the ANBU said after some time.

"Serves them right." the blonde muttered.

"Naruto-kun," the masked man sighed," you really should change your attitude. If you behave like that you will have a hard time in Hogwarts. You will have to stay here for a whole year. From what I heard about you, you like to make friends, you will have a lonely time here if you stay that way."

Naruto didn't answer for a while, he was thinking.

"**You know he is right, kit" **Kyuubi mumbled.

'_I know that!'_ he thought.

"I know that" he said out loud this time, "I just can't stand the thought of me having a good time here, making new friends, while my precious people are at war. It wouldn't be so hard if I had something to do at least."

"Well you'll be in class most of the time…"

"I know, but still… . Most of the things they learn here won't do me any good once we are back home. And I'm scared I'd loose my form if do nathing for the whole year" the blonde complained.

"I could train with you when you're not in class. We could spar once in a while and maybe I'll even teach you same Jutsus. How about that?" the ANBU proposed.

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Really. You, at least, will have classes while I'll have to watch you all the time. I think I'll need the exercise." The older man answered," Besides, I think your friends and Hokage-sama will feel better if they know you're having a good time here. I'm sure they know that you hated to leave Konoha and they wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"You're probably right." the young boy sighed.

"So… are we going back inside so you can apologize for your behaviour?"

"Fine, let's go back." Naruto said standing up.

"Thank you" he muttered before climbing down the side of the train to go back to the compartment.

Just as he was climbing back inside the compartment the door opened and three boys were standing in the door. One of them was blonde and had a smirk on his face. The other two were quite big and seemed to be the blonde's bodyguards.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, before the blonde wizard could even open his mouth.

Naruto stilled in his movement just for a second but that was enough time for the ANBU, who were just behind Naruto, to crash into him from behind. Naruto's hold on the window frame slipped and both he and his guard crashed to the floor.

The ANBU was the first one to be back on his feet and just as he was helping Naruto his feet they heard a gasp from the blond wizard.

The two ninja's turned two face him. The blonde's eyes were wide and his face was unusually pale, his two bodyguards didn't look much better.

"D-Death E-Eater" the wizard stuttered.

At first everyone was silent, then Harry and his friends burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, Malfoy. I thought you would be able to recognize a Death Eater when you saw one. Ha ha. Since your own father is one." Harry said between laughs.

"Oh, shut up, scar face!" Malfoy snapped, his cheeks and ears were burning red," Who are they anyway? And why is that freak wearing a mask?"

"Hey. He's no freak, you teme." Naruto snarled, "What are YOU doing here anyway? I don't think anyone invited you. So sod off"

"I'm a prefect and I can do whatever I want to."

"And I don't care. Sod off before my guard, who is a trained assassin by the way, kicks you out. I don't think he likes being called a freak" the blond Shinobi growled.

"D-Draco…" one of the blondes friends stuttered, obviously intimidated.

"Crabbe, Goyle, we're leaving." Malfoy said and hurried away.

As the compartment door closed Naruto burst out laughing.

"Hehe, the idiot. Have you seen his face? Hehehe. He looked liked he'd seen a ghost." he snickered, "Hah, that's what I needed."

Then he turned to the other wizards who looked quite surprised. None of them had ever seen the blonde Shinobi laughing.

"He, you're not so bad after all." Ron said, grinning.

"Look," Naruto said, blushing, "I'm really sorry for being such an asshole all this time. Can we just forget the last month and start anew?"

"Hi, my name's Naruto! It's nice to meet you," he continued, holding his hand out to Harry.

At first Harry looked skeptic but then he took Naruto's hand.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, too" he finally said smiling.

"Now that that's settled, we should really change now. Hogsmeade is not far." Hermione said.

* * *

After everyone had changed the train started to slow down, at last. Everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off. Ron and Hermione left to supervise the students, leaving Harry and the others to look after their pets.

As their stepped out of the train, onto the platform and looked around, the two Shinobi caught a first glance of Hogwarts.

"Wow!" Naruto whispered.

"That is a very impressive sight" the older Shinobi said, as he took in the many towers of the beautiful castle.

A brisk female voice caught their attention. "First years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!" was calling out.

A witch with a prominent chin and a severe haircut came into view, holding a lantern in front of her.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."

So they followed the other students and left the station.

* * *

Hundreds of stagecoaches stood outside of Hogsmeade Station. Horselike creatures were standing between the carriage shafts, they had something reptilian about them. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither – vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats.

As their group went to the coaches Naruto couldn't help but ask: " What are these things?"

Just in that moment Ron and Hermione joined them once again.

"What things?" Ron asked.

"These horselike things that are pulling the carriages," Harry answered.

"What do you mean Harry, Naruto?" Hermione questioned.

"I mean these things?" Naruto said and pointed at the creatures.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think everyone can see them." the ANBU said.

"Hmm, could you describe them, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they look like horse skeletons, with black coats and giant bat wings." the boy-who-lived answered.

"Yeah, they're the ugliest horses I've ever seen!" the blonde Shinobi added.

"I think they are Thestrals. You can only see them when you… well when you have seen someone die." Hermione answered, while she ushered them to the carriages," Come on, get inside. There are barely any carriages left."

She was right, they got the last empty carriage.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**** Please, please, PLEASE! **

**I hope you like it. The next chapter will be updated soon ( I hope^^ I have started writing it already)**

**By the way, I'm looking for a beta for this story and for Mating Issues, since I've been told that my grammar is horrible^^ Write me a message if you're interested! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long but I have problems with my stupid computer. Gaah! I hate it, there's always something wrong with it. And as if that's not enough of a problem this is my final year at school and I'm already freaking out because my exams are in three months. God. Anyways, here's the new chapter and I hope I'll find some time to finish the next soon.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

"English talking" _„Japanese talking"_

‚_Thinking' __**'Naruto talking with Kyuubi'**_

"**Demon talking/thinking"**

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

"_Yeah, they're the ugliest horses I've ever seen!" the blonde Shinobi added. _

"_I think they are Thestrals. You can only see them when you… well when you have seen someone die." Hermione answered, while she ushered them to the carriages," Come on, get inside. There are barely any carriages left." _

_She was right, they got the last empty carriage._

_

* * *

_

Hogwarts was a fascinating sight Naruto decided when he saw it from outside, but the inside of the ancient castle was far more fascinating. Moving, talking portraits; moving stairs and what not; but most importantly…. GHOSTS. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the ghosts of Hogwarts gliding above the students and into the Great Hall.

'_Oh god! I thought ghosts didn't exist.' Naruto thought paling at the sight of his worst nightmare. Ghosts._

'_**They won't disappear just because you refuse to acknowledge their existence, kit.'**_Kyuubisnickered_._

'_Shut up, fur ball.'_

'_**I don't see why you're so scared of them. They're dead for kami's sake. You can see through them and they won't be even able to touch you!'**_

'… _. I never thought about it like that.'_

'… _**. You're an idiot.'**_

'_Yeah… . And who got stuck inside that idiot?'_

'_**You'll never leave it alone, will you?'**_

'_Nope.'__

* * *

_

The first thing Naruto noticed about the Great Hall was the ceiling. It was looking exactly the way the sky outside.

"Wow!" he gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's charmed to look exactly like the sky outside. You can read about it in Hogwarts a History." Hermione explained when she noticed what Naruto was looking at.

"Er, thanks. I'll have a look at it. Sounds interesting," he answered while thinking: _'I'm so not gonna read that.'_ Besides he was a bit wierded out by the strange glint that entered the girl's eyes as he said that.

Before he had a chance to say anything more the ANBU led him away from the others to take their seats at the staff table.

"Dumbledore-sensei said we will be sitting with the teachers since none of us is actually a student here," he explained, before he turned away from Naruto to speak with Dumbledore.

Naruto took the time to have a closer look at what was happening in the hall. Just at that moment the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking children entered, led by…, what was her name, Professor McGonagall?, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk faded away as the children lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth but just as the hat started to sing the ANBU shook Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.

"Naruto-kun"

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent response. It was hard not to look at a SINGING HAT.

"Naruto-kun, can you please look at me," the ANBU said, a bit annoyed.

"Yes, sorry. … . Singing hat… . I'm listening," the blond answered, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to have to reveal my identity after dinner. The Ministry of Magic refuses to let a masked person wander around Hogwarts. They fear it would be too much of a security hole."

"I see. Well, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Around here people won't recognize you anyways, so there's no need for your mask."

"The wizards are not my real concern, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"Promise me, Naruto-kun, that when I reveal myself you will let me explain before you do something rash"

"Why?"

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise," Naruto sighed though he was confused why he had to promise something like that.

"Thank you," the older ninja said before he turned back to watch the hat.

By the time the two ninjas finished their conversation the hat had stopped singing. Now it was sorting the children into the four houses of Hogwarts. It was quite boring so Naruto spaced out for a while.

The sudden appearance of food brought him back to reality. The tables were overflowing with food of all kind. Though Naruto had been disappointed to find no ramen anywhere on the table.

When everyone had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

Some of you may have noticed some new faces here at the staff table. At first I would like to introduce Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha, the two of them will be our guest this year."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when Dumbledore revealed the name of his ANBU guard. Shocked he turned to the masked man just in time to watch him remove his mask, missing the rest of their introduction. There, in front of him, sat Uchiha Itachi. The very same Itachi that should have been killed by Sasuke. He couldn't believe it. But now it all made sense. Why he had the feeling he knew the ANBU from somewhere and why he had to promise to let the man explain. Without the promise he would have attacked the man the moment he revealed his face.

To stop staring at Itachi Naruto turned back to listen to Dumbledore once more.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

For the first time that day Naruto noticed the toad-like woman sitting at the staff table.

"Tryouts for the Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

"Hem, hem", Professor Umbridge cleared her throat.

Naruto couldn't believe it. A teacher interrupting the headmaster. It was as if an Anbu interrupted the Hokage, completely disrespectful. In Konoha you would be punished for something like that. … Well except Naruto, but Tsunade was practically his grandmother (She was simply too old to be his mother.) And now she wanted to hold a speech. There was nothing Naruto hated more than disrespect.

As the ugly thing launched into her speech Naruto stood up from the table and dragged Itach to the exit.

"Hem, hem."

'_Oh god. It noticed us._' Naruto thought as he stopped and turned to look at Umbridge.

"Can I help you, madam?" he asked.

"Mr Usumati, dear, don't you think it is rude to stand up and leave when someone is holding a speech." The women said in her sickingly sweet voice.

"It's Uzumaki, and I think it's far ruder to interrupt someone else's speech especially if that someone is the headmaster of the school you're a teacher at. That's disrespectful, don't you agree. Now, if you'll excuse us we have something to discuss."

Without looking back he dragged Itachi out of the Great Hall.

"I think it would be best to discuss this in our chambers, Naruto-kun." Itachi said when the doors of the Great Hall closed behind them.

"Lead the way," the blonde answered.

After some minutes they finally arrived in their rooms. Naruto didn't really pay attention to his surroundings. At this point he really didn't care.

As soon as they entered the rooms Naruto turned to the Uchiha.

"You wanted me to wait for you to explain before I do something 'rash'. Now explain."

"I don't really know where to begin. But I guess the most important thing for you to know is that I never killed my family nor did I ever betray Konoha."

"But you were a nuke-nin. You worked for Akatsuki, hell you even tried to kidnap me." Naruto nearly screamed.

"You are right. I was a member of the Akatsuki but I was never a nuke-nin. I was Jiraya-sama's informant. Besides, if I had really wanted to kidnap you I would have succeeded. "

"You… but… I…"

"Yes? After Jiraya-sama's death the council decided that my position as a spy was not safe anymore. Since Sasuke was so dead set to kill me it was the best way for me to disappear."

"And you didn't kill your family" the blond asked.

"No. … Madara."

"As in Uchiha Madara?"

"You know him?"

"Kyuubi curses him in his sleep. He's that Tobi guy, isn't he?But then, why did he let you join his organisation? He knew you were innocent."

"He thought I would be a good asset and he believed he would be able to control me, obviously. He knew I hated my family and he thought I would be grateful that he killed them all. Besides, he made it seem like I killed my family. Even went as far as placing Sasuke under a genjutsu to convince the people of my guilt. He thought he didn't leave me another choice beside joining him. I had nowhere else to go. I was lucky I had finished my scheduled mission earlier than expected and had returned to Konoha earlier that day. I was reporting to Hokage-sama when the massacre happened. It's strange nobody ever doubted that I was guilty, don't you think? I was thirteen. I was a prodigy but still how could I possibly kill a whole clan of capable Shinobi on my own. Even with the Mangekyo Sharingan, I wouldn't have been able to do it. It is extremely exhausting to use it for more than a few minutes and at that time I had not even mastered it since I had only just attained it."

"I… it's unbelievable," Naruto stuttered.

"Do you need proof?"

"No… I… And all these years… you've let Sasuke believe that you've killed your family," Naruto growled," I don't know what to say. I thought you were a terrible person when I thought you killed your own family but no… you didn't kill them. You've just let a seven year old child believe that his big brother killed his family. That's so much better."

"Naruto-kun-"

"No. Listen. Do you know how terrible Sasuke's childhood has been? All alone. For kami's sake, he had to stay in the very same place his parents were killed…"

"Do you think I wanted to leave him? Do you think I haven't tried to tell him the very first day he woke up after the massacre? He screamed and attacked me. He wouldn't believe me or anyone else that I was innocent. He believed what he wanted to. He hated the clan as much as I did. They were always comparing him to me, nobody besides my mother and myself gave him attention, he always resented me because I was a prodigy and held my father's attention. It was easier for him that way. Easier to hate me. In his mind the clan could do no wrong so it was easier to blame me for everything. He's always been mentally unstable…"

"… I… I don't know what to say…."

"…"

"I'm sorry .It must…"

"It's late. We should go to bed," the Uchiha said leaving the living area of their common room.

One thing was certain to Naruto, Uchiha Itachi was not the emotionless zombie he appeared to be after all.

'_**That was probably the most the guy had said in years.**_' Kyuubi joked trying to cheer Naruto up a bit.

'_That's really not the time for joke, fur ball.'_

'_**Kit I'm a fox demon. We're known for pulling jokes at every occasion!'**_

'_That's stupid.'_

'_**Yeah? And you're ugly!'**_

'_Mature, Kyuubi, really mature. How old are you again?'_

'… _**Shut up brat and go to sleep already!' **_Kyuubi said while mentally patting his own back thinking, **"Mission 'cheer up emo-kid' accomplished"**

* * *

**Thanx for reading and please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there!**

**I'm back. I had lost my ****inspiration for this story for a while. I'm glad to inform you that it seems as if I found it once again. I'm a terrible author, really to keep you waiting for so long. But I've had a hard time. A lot of deaths in the family, Graduation, a friend that is fighting with anorexia and law school. As you can imagine I wasn't really up for writing for quite some time. At the moment I'm actually supposed to be writing my first assignment for university but what to do when inspiration jumps you. Anyways, this chapter hasn't been read by a beta so there will probably be a lot of mistakes in there... and I haven't written anything in English for a while. **

"English talking" _„Japanese talking"_

‚_Thinking' __**'Naruto talking with Kyuubi'**_

"**Demon talking/thinking"**

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

'… _**Shut up brat and go to sleep already!' **__Kyuubi said while mentally patting his own back thinking, __**"Mission 'cheer up emo-kid' accomplished"**_

_He was alone in a dark place. It was cold and he had never felt as alone as in that moment. Suddenly a person appeared right in front of him, a person that seemed very familiar_

"_Sasuke?" Naruto called when he recognized the other._

_The young Uchiha turned around but it wasn't the Sasuke Naruto remembered. His exes were blood red and had an insane glint in them that scared the hell out of the blond. As Naruto made a move towards the brunet the darkness that was all around them started to swallow Sasuke. By the time the blond had reached the place the Uchiha was standing nothing was left of him. He had disappeared into the darkness._

'_What a fucked up dream,' _Naruto thought as he made himself ready for breakfast that morning.

'_**Maybe it's a premonition,'**_ Kyuubi said.

'_Shut up! Don't joke about things like that!'_ Naruto snarled before he left his room to meet Itachi in their common room.

When he entered the room he found the older man already waiting for him.

"Morning," Naruto mumbled, still embarrassed about the things he had said to the Uchiha the day before.

Itachi nodded at him in greeting and made his way to the door that led out of their rooms.

The atmosphere at breakfast was tense and not just with the two ninjas. Naruto was lost in thoughts, he still had a bad feeling because of the strange dream he had that night. Harry who was sitting between his friends at the Gryffindor table seemed to be pissed at something and his two friends were silent and seemed a bit scared he would explode any moment. And Itachi was… well, Itachi. He didn't talk much anyways. All in all it was a great beginning of his first day at Hogwarts. At least it couldn't get any worse, Naruto thought.

'_**Now you've done it,'**_ Kyuubi said.

'_Done what? Talking to yourself again fur ball.'_

'…_**.'**_

'_What were you saying!'_

'_**Kit. You like to watch movies, don't you?'**_

'_Sometimes, but what does it matter now?'_

'_**You should know, every time a character in a movie says it can't get any worse, shit is about to hit the fan.'**_

'_Kyuubi….. __Shut up. This is the real world.'_

'_**Well, don't say I haven't warned you.'**_

'… _.' _

Since Naruto only had to participate in the main classes (Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, DADA and Potions) he had quite a bit of time left before he had to join the fifth years in Potions. Just as he had finished eating Naruto decided to do some light exercises in his free period. The young ninja had been quite restless since he came to Britain, especially since he hadn't been able to leave Grimmauld Place... AT ALL. He hadn't even been allowed to use the garden to do some training. It had been absolutely maddening. He wasn't used to sit around doing nothing for weeks on end, mainly because he had spent most of his life training in Konoha's woods or training grounds. The blond was just short of going crazy.

'_I think the best way to tortur__e a shinobi is to confine him to a house and stop him from going outside,' _Naruto thought.

'_**Yeah? Now you k**__**now how I feel. And you just had to stay inside for about two weeks, imagine about 16 years. And I'm not a shinobi, I'm a fox, we're not made for staying inside a house at all. We are born to stroll the woods and spread mischief.'**_Kyuubi snorted.

'_Well, why don't you imagine an annoying voice in your head commenting everything you do on top of that.'_

'…'

'_Okay… . I'm sorry. That was mean.'_

'_**Brat.'**_

'_But I am your brat.'_

'… _**. I think you should ask Mister ANBU over there to accompany you on your little expedition. It could be fun.'**_

'_You were with me just now, weren't you? Haven't you noticed the nice and comfortable atmosphere?' _the blond asked incredulous.

'_**Well, maybe you should apologize for the things you said to him yesterday evening first.**__'_

'… _. But I'm scared!'_

'…_**. I've never knew you were a coward.'**_

'_Well, I'm sorry! Till yesterday I believed him to be a mass murderer__ hell bend on catching me to suck you and the life out of me.'_

'_**Whatever. He will go with you anyways, I think**__**. He's your bodyguard after all but it would be better to ask him first.'**_

'_Yes, mother. Whatever you want mother.'___Naruto answered grinning.

'_**Idiot'**_ the old fox demon answered, not really angry.

Taking a deep breath Naruto turned around glancing nervously at Itachi who was sitting next to him. Naruto's heart was pounding wildly when he asked if the older ninja would like to do some light training exercises with him.

"I would like that," the Uchiha answered inclining his head, "I am just as tired of doing nothing. And I believe it would be a good idea to have a look at the school grounds to get to know the grounds of Hogwarts. It is important for a Shinobi to know his surroundings."

Together the two of them left the great hall and made their way back to their rooms. Before the two ninjas came to Hogwarts they had decided to wear wizard robes for the time they would be forced to stay in Britain. It wouldn't do to stick out to much. Though they have regretted their decision very much by now. Who would have thought that wizard robes were so uncomfortable and restricting? For ninjas those 'dresses' were more like straight-jackets. So before Naruto and Itachi could even think of doing any exercises they had to change out of their robes into something more comfortable.

'_I still don't understand why the wizards choose to wear dresses of all things?'_

'_**Maybe they believe pants are evil. Who knows. Wizards are strange.'**_ Kyuubi snickered.

'…'

After a change of clothes the two shinobi left the castle through the main doors. It was a beautiful morning, perfect for exercise, and they were glad that they finally had the chance to spend some time outside. At first Naruto and Itachi walked for a little while, choosing to take a good look at the grounds. They had plenty of time after all. Hogwarts school grounds were quite beautiful, they were wide and the grass was green. The Great Lake was glittering in the morning sun… . And then Naruto discovered the Giant Squid. It was love at first sight. The sight of the big slimy thing was enough to let Naruto forget everything that happened the day before and even the strange dream he had that night. Suddenly he was full of energy… well, even more than usual.

Two hours and some light spars and training exercises later Naruto and his bodyguard joined the 5th years in Potion class. While Naruto took a seat in the back of the room Itachi attached himself to the ceiling, making himself nearly completely invisible, at least to the eyes of wizards. From all the classes Naruto would have to partake in he thought that he would enjoy this class the most. Naruto had read quite a lot about the art of potion making in his time at Grimmauld Place, since he hadn't been allowed to leave the house. Anything was possible with potions. You could repair broken bones in minutes, heal serious injuries in the blink of an eye and even brew potions for luck, love... just about anything. The possibilities for pranks were endless, not to mention that some ingredients tended to react rather violently together. Naruto couldn't wait to do some experimenting with some of them. He loved explosions.

The potion teacher turned out to Snape, the same grumpy man that had Naruto and Kakashi to meet Dumbledore the day Naruto arrived in Britain. Though the man seemed to be very moody but Naruto couldn't help but admire the man for his ability to keep a room of school kids quiet. The moment the Potion Master made his present known nobody dared to misbehave. The only other person Naruto knew that could instil such terror into the hearts of unsuspecting people had been Ibiki, though he supposed Ibiki got extra points because his victims were trained ninjas.

'_So... . Why do you __think he keeps glaring at Harry as if he were hoping he would spontaneously combust if he glared hard enough?'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi while Snape was holding his you-better-pass-these-OWLs-or-you'll-suffer-the-consequenzes-speach.

"_**How would I know? I can't exactly read minds while I'm stuck inside you, you know,"**_ the fox answered.

'_Someone's touchy,'_ the blond answered.

"_**I was taking a nap. I was dreaming of a vixen **__**I've met when I was young and we..."**_

'_Oh god... .Please spare me the details. I really don't need that mental picture.'_

"_**Oh, shut **__**up. I thought you wanted to blow up some cauldrons. I want to go back to my dream now."**_

'_I'm surrounded by perverts.__'_

By the time Naruto finished his little talk with the fox Snape had finished his speech and had conjured instructions for a potion with a flick of his wand.

Gleeful and with a skip in his step Naruto made his way to the store cupboard. He could hardly wait to make his first potion though he was a bit disappointed that it was just a potion to calm people.

At first Naruto had thought that potion making would be easy, a bit like cooking but it didn't take him to long to notice that it really wasn't like cooking at all. When he was cooking he didn't really stick to the recipe all that much but with potions the instructions were very important. If you didn't follow them the potion would be ruined like some of the other cauldrons demonstrated. By the time the potion should have been producing silver vapour some were spitting green sparks while others were issuing grey steam. And while Snape was gleefully picking on Harry's pathetic attempt at brewing Naruto was faced with a dilemma. His potion was finished and pretty close to what it should look like but now that he was finished he couldn't help to be tempted to add another ingredient to the potion to see what would happen to it. Luckily just when he was about to add some more hellebore to his Draught of Peace a hand stilled his.

"I do not think it would be wise to add more ingredients to the potion without knowing the consequences, Naruto-kun," said Itachi who had dethatched himself from the ceiling just in time to stop his ward from adding any extra ingredients.

"Just what is happening here," another voice asked.

Snape it seemed had noticed the presence of the Uchiha and had come to investigate. He needed mere seconds to come to the right conclusion about what Naruto was about to do.

"Mister Uzumaki, were you about to add more hellebore to that potion?" the potion master asked harshly.

"Uh, maybe?" the blond answered sheepishly.

"Why?" Snape asked darkly.

"I wanted to see what would happen." Naruto answered honestly.

" 50 Points from Gry..."

"You can't take points from me. I'm not really a student of this school."

Before Snape could say anymore on that subject the bell rang and Naruto was out of the door leaving a fuming Snape glaring after him. While he was fleeing from the dudgeon bat a.k.a. Snape someone called after him. He came to a halt and saw that it was Ron who had called after him.

" Hey mate, that was bloody brilliant. I have never seen someone treat Snape like that. It was hilarious. He looked about ready to explode. I suppose all of us students are too afraid to get detention or lose house points to act out in his class," the red head exclaimed happily.

"How could you be so disrespectful towards a teacher," Hermione asked sternly.

"Oh Hermione, lay off the poor guy. He just saved me from another of Snape's rants about my disastrous potion making skills." Harry said his bushy haired friend before she could start another of her lectures.

"Hey Naruto, you want to join us in Divination? You can help me and Harry here to make up some stuff for our fake forecast. It will be fun." Ron asked.

"Sure. It's not like I have something to do," the blond answered.

After divination Naruto thought it hadn't been a good idea to join the boys. It had been the most terrible class he had ever been forced to endure. The teacher seemed to b e a total fraud and the air in the classroom had been polluted with so many different scents that his head had hurt the moment he had entered the room. Damn his sensitive nose. He just barely stopped himself from jumping out of the window. And then the woman proceeded to tell him that he should write home because his mother had supposedly taken ill. Though he had to admit it had been fun to tell the woman that his mother couldn't be ill because she was ... well dead.

After that class he thought he had seen it all but nothing could have prepared him for what he would be forced to endure next. Defence against the Dark Arts with Dolores Umbridge.

This is a part I have originally written for that chapter... but I didn't really like it. So I deleted that part from the story. But now I think that maybe you'll like it. I suppose it is a bit funny^^.

The Great Lake was glittering in the morning sun… . And then Naruto discovered the Giant Squid. It was love at first sight. The sight of the big slimy thing was enough to let Naruto forget everything that happened the day before and even the strange dream he had that night. Suddenly he was full of energy… well, even more than usual. And then he had an idea.

Spinning around to face the Uchiha the blond asked excitedly, "Itachi-san, how about a race?"

At first Itachi just blinked taken by surprise. "A race, Naruto-kun? And what course would you propose for that race?"

Taking a good look around Naruto said: "Hmm. Well. How about we run to that tree on the other side of the Great Lake, that ugly willowy thing over there."

"Very well, Naruto-kun. Why don't we run across the lake? We haven't used chakra for a while now. It would be a good exercise," the Uchiha proposed.

"Ok. Oh, oh. How about a price for the winner?"

"A price?"

"Yeah. The loser will have to do something for the winner. Nothing too embarrassing, of course," the blond added after a raised eyebrow from the older Shinobi.

"Very well. On three?" Itachi asked taking a starting position.

"Three!" Naruto yelled, already running on the water of the lake, leaving a stunned Uchiha at the starting point.

The Uchiha needed seconds to regain his composure and to start his pursuit of his ward. He didn't need much time to catch up to the blond.

"I never knew you to be a cheater, Naruto-kun," Itachi said as if he wasn't running at break-neck speed across a giant lake.

"I'm not a cheater, Ita-chan! I'm a ninja!" Naruto answered grinning mischiefiously and suddenly Itachi was thrown backwards by a gust of wind. The blond trickster had used a fuuton jutsu on the Uchiha.

'He didn't even use hand signs. Well, if that's the way he wants to play I'll show him why people call me genius,' the brunet thought. "You really shouldn't have challenged me, little jinchuriiki."

With a burst of speed Itachi covered the distance between himself and his ward and shot ahead of him. He turned to look at Naruto just for a moment and then two figures started rising from the water of the lake right in front of the blond. Surprised Naruto watched as Maito Gai and Hishikage Kisame appeared in front of him. At first the young Shinobi wanted to ignore the two men but then they did the unthinkable… . They started making out. Right in front of Naruto! It was such a disturbing sight that the blond froze and started to sink slowly, not able to concentrate to keep the chakra in his feet any longer.

When Naruto finally reached the finish he was wet from heads to toes and scarred for life.

'_**That Uchiha is a sick, sick man,' **_Kyuubi said still shuddering from the terrifying image that seemed to have burned itself into his eyeballs.

'Have you seen his face? Nothing! Completely free of emotions. Who can pull of something like that with a straight face? Creepy,' the demon host answered.

"That was a dirty trick," he huffed at the Uchiha.

Sooo... hope you liked it. I'll try to update again soon. But please don't hold your breath since i'm very busy with law school and stuff.

Please review!


End file.
